The present invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a computer that has a mechanical interconnect system that allows modularity.
Portable computers or notebooks typically comprise a computer base and a display. The computer base generally holds the computer processor, memory, circuitry and other components, such as a keyboard or a disk drive. Typically, the display is attached to the computer base by a hinge forming a single pivot axis, wherein the display can be folded down for carrying or up so that the user can select an appropriate viewing angle.
A disadvantage with such portable computers is that the single pivot axis limits the number of viewing positions that the user can select. The disadvantage is particularly noticeable in environments, such as airplanes and cars, in which the computer is used on the user""s lap, briefcase, pull out tray, and the like. Whether used on a desk or on a lap, it is desirable to provide the user with a portable computer that includes a large spectrum of viewing positions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved computer that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages.
A computer according to the present invention includes a computer base, a display and an articulated mechanism. A plurality of mechanical connectors is disposed on the computer base, the display and the articulated mechanism. The mechanical connectors have a size and shape that enables the display and the computer base to be either directly interconnected in a first configuration or indirectly interconnected via the articulated mechanism in a second configuration.
According to one aspect of the invention, the plurality of mechanical connectors include first, second, third, and fourth pairs of mechanical connectors. The first and second pairs of mechanical connectors are disposed on the computer base and the display, respectively. The third and fourth pairs of mechanical connectors are disposed on opposite ends of the articulated mechanism. The first pair of mechanical connectors selectively mates either with the second pair or the third pair of mechanical connectors and the fourth pair of mechanical connectors mates with the second pair of mechanical connectors. According to another aspect of the invention, the first pair of mechanical connectors is located in proximity to a rear edge of the computer base and the second pair of mechanical connectors is located in proximity to a bottom edge of the display.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the computer includes a computer base, a display and an articulated mechanism. The computer base has a front edge and a rear edge. A keyboard is disposed on the computer base in an orientation for usage from the front edge. A first pivot mechanism with a first pivot axis is disposed on the display and a second pivot mechanism with a second pivot axis is disposed on the articulated mechanism. The display rotates about the first pivot axis and the articulated mechanism rotates about the second pivot axis.
The articulated mechanism includes a first torque arm and a second torque arm interconnected with one another. The first torque arm is also interconnected with the rear edge of the computer base and the second torque arm is also interconnected with the first pivot mechanism and the display. The articulated mechanism has a motion that moves the display toward, away from the front edge, and in elevation relative to the computer base. Preferably a stabilizer mechanism stabilizes the display and the first and second torque arms selected angular positions by means of clutches associated with the pivot mechanisms.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawings, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.